Hades No Longer
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Hades the Lord of the Dead has been angry and lonely for far too long. After being told that he is not welcome in the meetings in Mount Olympus with his family, he plans to take a well long due break. But his father, Cronus takes his powers away and turns him into a mortal teen. With no memories of who he is. Cronus continues his plans to take back his kingdom.
1. Prologue: The Plan

Hades No Longer

Prologue: The Plan

Melinoe is a chthonic nymph, and the daughter of Hades. She was sick and tried of Thanatos the God of death getting all the tiles from her father. All she got was the job of soul's passage. She hated her job and she knew that her father knew this very well. Her grandfather, Cronus, the titan of time was making a terrible plan with a mortal dead king named Sisyphus to overthrow her father. Cronus comes up with a plan to take away Hades god powers and make him mortal. Cronus also knows that his two youngest son's Zeus and Poseidon will not come help their older brother. He was all his.

"Do you think it will work Lord Cronus?" Melinoe asked. Cronus looked at his granddaughter and smiled an evil smile.

"Yes Melinoe, my son, your father, Hades is a sucker for a deal. All you have to do is trick him into thinking that Thanatos can run the underworld better than him. Then I will steal his power and make him mortal." Cronus said laughing with Melinoe.

"Than we will be able to take over the underworld and you my Lord will get your throne back from Uncle Zeus." Melinoe said to him. Melinoe and Cronus begin planning on how the plan will work and how to keep Zeus from finding out.

"You will take Hades' place for the meetings and just tell them that he needed a break from the dead. I will make sure that Hades forgets who he is." Cronus said who was watching for his son to come back from the monthly meetings that Zeus called for that morning.

"Soon I will have my power back and my kingdom back that was taken from me by my own children. But what about you child what do you desire?" Cronus said to Melinoe.

"I wish for only my power of fear back my Lord. And..."

"And...what?" Cronus asked.

"For Thanatos to see that I am the only true immortal to rule death." Melinoe said.

"My granddaughter, you will get your wish." Cronus said.

"Thank you my Lord." Said Melinoe almost in a dream.

"It will happen child, it will happen." Cronus said looking around his cave.

"My Lord what about me?" King Sisyphus of Ephrya finally spoke to the two immortals. Melinoe rolled her eyes at the little king.

"Little King your part in the plan is nothing important. All you will do is hold down my father to allow Lord Cronus to take his immortal powers from him. You should not get anything." Melinoe said to Sisyphus who looked at her with cold hard eyes.

"Now Melinoe you know King Sisyphus is putting his neck on the line for helping us out with the plan. Pushing that horrible boulder up that hill until the end of time. I think the mortal king has had enough. I shall grant any gift that you want Sisyphus. What shall it be?" Cronus asked the King.

King Sisyphus smiled at the titan and bowed to him. "I want my life returned to me my Lord. I want to live again and rule Ephrya as I once did." Sisyphus said with pure longing in his eyes. He was always fearful of death. He had tried to cheat death twice and this is the reason for his pushing up that boulder in Tartarus for all eternity, but that is a different story for another time.

"I will have to trick the fates into freeing your soul from the Underworld Sisyphus. But do not worry little mortal king you will get your gift. Oh and to sweeten the gift. I will grant you immortally that you will never have to fear death again." Cronus said laughing to himself.

"Now let us go over the plan once more before Hades comes back from Olympus." Cronus said to the both of them. They began to go over the plans.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting of the Gods

Chapter 1: Meeting of the Gods

"The meeting of the Gods will soon begin." Zeus the king of the gods told the rest of the gods. Around the table many gods were talking about how everything was going for them.

Olympus was as beautiful as any place on Earth. There is a melody as soft as any music that a mortal man could ever play. Playing in the meeting room. There were many minor gods and goddess laughing a heavenly laugh through out the kingdom. As many mortals think Mount Olympus is not made up of clouds. I wonder who started that tale? The kingdom is build like a Greek Palace but the only thing that is different is the food and drink that the gods and Goddess have with them. Nectar was the most favorite drink of the immortals on Mount Olympus; also ambrosia was the favorite food for them too. No mortal was allowed in the kingdom of the Gods without being blessed to become an immortal by Zeus himself. There were only two cases that two male mortals enter into heaven and became immortal. Frist was Zeus' lover and cupbearer to the Gods the young mortal prince of Troy, Ganymede. Then the God of Wine Dionysus who was the son of a mortal princess named Semele. But their stories are for another day.

Ares and Apollo were talking about the Sun and why Ares couldn't use it. "Come Apollo! Face it the Sun should be used to help me win a war against Athena. If I had the Sun on my side I would win for sure. Athena would finally fall to her knees defeated." Ares said slamming his hand on the table.

Apollo shook his head no. "I shall not let the Sun be used that way! I am sorry Ares but I cannot help you." Apollo said to the God of War. Ares gave him a dirty look and turned his head away from him. Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt, the twin sister of Apollo was sitting next to her brother fixing her bow. Ganymede came over to their side of the table and pours them a drink of nectar into their waiting cups. They smiled at the cupbearer and began to drink.

Demeter and her nephew were talking about how well the mortals were doing on their own with out the gods help. "The mortals are doing well. I have to say my teachings are going well. Soon they won't need my help with harvest and I can focus on my other duties. Ah! Thank you my dear Ganymede." Demeter said to the boy.

Ganymede smiled at her and said "You are welcome my Lady Demeter. Lord Dionysus your drink is all set." Ganymede said to the two Gods.

"Thanks Ganymede." Dionysus said patting him on the head. "Now remember my dear aunt. Sometimes mortals will become arrogant and think that they are more powerful then us." Dionysus said taking a drink from his cup.

"True but I feel that they need to pull their own weight around. We Gods cannot do everything for them. But I do agree with you Dionysus they can turn on me and think they are better than the Goddess of Agriculture." Demeter said to the young god. Dionysus nodded his head in agreement with his aunt.

Across the table Hestia and Hera were talking about goddess things that many of the gods didn't even brother to know. Hestia was not there for the meeting as she is not apart of the twelve Olympians on Mount Olympus. All she wanted was to spend sometime with young sister Hera, the Queen of the Gods. As Ganymede came upon the two Goddess, he wanted to make this as fast as he could without anger Hera then she was when show saw him. "Hello my Lady Hestia my Lady Hera just came to fill your cups." Ganymede said without looking at both of them.

"Well do it fast then boy! I don't want to see you near!" Hera said to him with a hint of disgust in her voice. Ganymede poured the drinks fast and was being to leave when he heard the cup fall to the floor. He knew that Hera push the cup over the table but to out right say that it was Hera's fault would not be wise.

"You see my husband! That foul mortal push my drink all over me! I ask that you get rid of him this moment!" Hera stood up with the nectar tailing down her white dress waiting for Zeus to do something about it. Ganymede began to shake thinking that he will be destroyed by Zeus for something he didn't do.

"Ganymede my boy go and continue giving nectar to the Gods. You are not at fault my sweet Ganymede. I saw what my Queen did. Oh! And Ganymede?" Zeus said looking at the blond cupbearer.

"Yes my Lord?" Ganymede said looking into Zeus' eyes.

"You will not fill Hera's cup until the meeting is done. Or until I feel like having her cup filled." Zeus said to his lover and with that he sat down on his kingly throne.

"As you wish my Lord." Ganymede said and began to walk to Aphrodite, Persephone, and his best friend the love god, Eros.

Hera looked at Zeus with tears in her eyes. Zeus looked at her with a face that Hera knew to well. Her Lord, brother, and husband was disappointed in his queen. She turned to Hestia who gave her a hug and tried to cheer her up.

Next to them the goddess of love, Aphrodite was talking too Persephone about the men she had in her company. As she talked the younger goddess was giggling up a storm. Her son Eros was sitting on her lap cleaning his bow and making sure he had a love arrow handy if the meeting got to bore for the young love god. Ganymede poured all of them drinks. As he got to Eros he talked for about a minute.

"Do you want to play dice with me today Eros?" Ganymede asked.

"I wish I could but I have a love mission to go on for my mother. I will try to be back as soon as I can, Gan." Eros said to Ganymede. Eros always from the first time they met called Ganymede by a nickname that he came up with that Ganymede got use to. He nodded his head yes to the god and moved to Zeus' part of the table.

The god that sat on Zeus' right side was his older brother Poseidon and his titan wife Amphitrite. The God of the Sea's wife was holding their only son named Triton who was sound asleep. On Zeus' left side was his favorite daughter Athena who was making a plan on how to win the battle from Ares.

Zeus looked at Poseidon with warmth in his eyes. He was happy that his brother was able to hold his son. "My dear brother he is getting bigger every time I look at him. What on Olympus do you feed this boy." Zeus said with a loud laugh. Poseidon laughs with him. All the gods were happy and laughing with them. As Ganymede came over Zeus' smile became brighter. The boy made him happy then any of his lovers have. He knew that his wife and queen hated the boy and would try anything to get rid of him.

Athena looked up from her plans and smiled at Ganymede who was pouring her a drink. "Thank you Ganymede. What do you think of my plans?" Athena asked the cupbearer who came closer to the Goddess of Wisdom. As he looked at the plans he gave her a sly smile. He whispered into her left ear.

"Lord Ares won't know what hit him. He is going to be so angry that you found weak spot in his army. I bet he won't forget this for a few centuries." Ganymede whispered to Athena.

Athena laugh at what Ganymede said and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You are right Ganymede he won't forget this for a long time." Athena said to the cupbearer who smiled at her and pulled away from her to go to Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite.

"What will I not forget owl brain!" Ares stood up and shouted at Athena. His shouts had waked up Triton who began to cry in his mother's arms.

Amphitrite was trying to get Triton to not cry but nothing was working. "Husband. Triton will not stop crying." His wife said giving her son to Poseidon.

"Great. Thank you Ares for shouting! We are trying to wen Triton off my power so he won't need me to help him sleep. It's ok Triton father's here. Now you will get a little bit of my powers but you have to spot this crying nonsense you are a big godling now. You don't need father anymore to help you sleep." Poseidon said putting his four long fingers on his son's forehead. Blue sparks came out of Poseidon's fingers and hit into Triton's forehead. The boy stops crying and looked up at his father and smiled at him. Then he began to fall asleep.

"Looks like it's going to be a long night dear." Poseidon said to Amphitrite. She looked at her nephew with a glare of pure hated.

Ares looked at his uncle and said that he was sorry. He gave Athena a death glare and sat down in his throne. Aphrodite looked at Poseidon why was he trying wen him off his powers.

"It is not good for a God to need their parents to help them sleep. It makes then weak and it stops the growth for a while if they still depend on the power of their parents. Why do you ask Aphrodite?" Poseidon asked her.

"I still help Eros when he has trouble sleeping. Hephaestus hates it when I let the boy sleep with us. He tells me that the boy will be weak and not be feared by any mortal. He also said that this is the reason that Phobos and Deimos make fun of him. But my baby needs me and there is nothing wrong trying to help your son sleep when he has nightmares." Aphrodite said giving Eros a kiss on his right cheek.

"MOTHER! They don't need to know that! Gods! Father dose not need to know that you give me some of your power." Eros said completely embarrassed by what Aphrodite said.

"No son of mine needs mommy to help him sleep! The twins never needed that. They dealt with the nightmares and shut the hell up when I told them too. Father I asked that you let take Eros for nine months to make him stronger." Ares asked his father.

Zeus looks to Poseidon who was getting his drink filled from Ganymede. "What do you think brother? Should I let Eros go with Ares?" Zeus asked his older brother.

"No. It has to be Aphrodite that wens him off her power. Ares will only make worse for Eros. If Ares gives in to the boys crying and uses his power it will hurt the boy more than help him sleep. Mixing to many powers into a god will destroy the god. It is up to Aphrodite to say to Eros that he is to old for her power." Poseidon said to Zeus. Zeus looked at Athena and she was agreeing with her uncle.

Zeus looked at Ares. "I will make you a deal my most hated son. I will give Aphrodite a mortal year to wen off Eros from her power. If she dose not then I will force her to give Eros to you for three thousand years. But under one condition Ares?" Zeus said looking at the War God.

Ares hated when his father always brings up that he dose not care for him like all the other Gods do. The only one who can stand him was his lover Aphrodite but after the deal that his father was making him, she too will not want to be with him anymore. "Yes father." Ares said.

"You will tell the twins to not make fun of their brother, or they will answer to me and me alone." Zeus said to Ares. Ares knew that he met business when he was going to deal with the boys. Zeus never wanted to deal with the twins.

"Yes father I understand." Ares said to the king, his father. He looked at Aphrodite who will not look at him. Zeus then looked to Aphrodite.

"Do you understand too my dear Aphrodite? You must wen him off. You cannot protect him all the time. Also don't be mad at his father. You know that Ares wants his children to be strong." Zeus said to her. She nodded her head yes and smiled at her lover who smiled back at her.

Then a god with a limp leg came into the room. "That is right. My lovely wife your beloved Eros is too big for this. You want him to be strong, but you are making things worse." Hephaestus said to Aphrodite. The smith god went up to Aphrodite and took her left hand and gave it a kiss. She smiled at him and started combing her fingers through Eros' golden hair. Hephaestus knew that the boy hated what his mother was doing, but will not dare tell her to stop. Hephaestus ruffed Eros' head. With Eros giving him a glare. He laughs at the boy and went to greet his mother.

He went up to Hera to give her a matching golden necklace and bracelet that he had made for her. "Hello, mother I hope you like what I made for you. Oh! What happen to your dress mother?" Hephaestus asks his mother putting on the necklace and bracelet for her.

Hera looked up at her son and tried to get symphony from her ugly son. "The fool of a cupbearer spilled my drink all over me." Hera said to Hephaestus hoping that her lie will work on getting her youngest son to stand up for her. But Hephaestus shook his divine head at his mother.

"Mother please we all know that you hate the boy and would want nothing more than to get rid of him." Hephaestus said giving his mother a kiss on her right cheek and sat down on his throne. On his throne he sees that the cup was filled to the brim with nectar. Looking around for Ganymede to thank him. Finally he saw the boy pour the last of the nectar into his father Zeus' cup and went to the door. Zeus was taking to Athena and didn't see Ganymede pouring his drink. He smiled at his father knowing that the king wanted some time with the boy.

Zeus looked for Ganymede who was heading out of the meeting room. "Ah! My sweet Ganymede are you forgetting something?" Zeus asked looking to the young boy. Looked at him thinking that he forgot to fill someone's drink. It was only Hera's that was not filled but Zeus didn't give the order to fill her drink.

"I don't believe so my lord." Ganymede said. He saw that Zeus was not mad but couldn't understand what he didn't do.

"To fill my drink. Have you forgotten your lord?" Zeus said in a tone of seriousness. Ganymede froze in fear thinking that he had forgotten his lord and ran to him to fill his cup.

"I am so sorry my Lord Zeus. Please forgive me. I was not-" Ganymede never got to finish his plea with Zeus. The god had taken a hold of Ganymede's face and gave the immortal boy a deep passionate kiss on his fair lips. The boy went brick red from embarrassment. When Zeus pulled away from the boy he began to laugh. The other gods and goddess began to laugh too. Hera looked at Zeus with anger and looked at Hestia with sad eyes.

"I hope you enjoyed my kiss Ganymede." Zeus said laughing at the boy's red face. Then put his head closer to Ganymede's right ear. "You will come to me later. I want to make love to you my sweet Ganymede." Zeus whispered into his ear. Ganymede nodded his head and walked away from him. Then a dark shadow allowed Ganymede to go by and looked at Zeus.

"Hello?" A voice said from the door. Zeus looked to the door, and his smile disappeared. Hades the Lord of the dead was here for the meeting. Hades went up to the table to greet the Gods and Goddess.

"Why Aphrodite don't you look breath taking today." Hades said walking up to the Goddess of Love. She turned her head on him. Eros smiled at the Lord of the dead saying hello to him. "My dear Eros you are bigger then the last century I saw you." Hades said to the godling.

Eros smiled at him. "Do you think so my Lord? I had promise mother that if I had a brother to play with than I will grow and become stronger. So she and father had my brother named Anteros." The love god said the Hades. Hades began looking for the youngest son of Aphrodite and Ares but could not find him.

"Oh he is not here my Lord Hades. He is out on a mission of a most important matter. He won't be back until two days." Eros said to Hades. The lord of the dead smiled at the young godling and began to move to Persephone.

Then he nodded at Persephone and gave her a kiss on the hand. Demeter Persephone's mother gave Hades a dirty look. He smiled at her older sister and said hello. He nodded at Dionysus. Then he went up to Ares and Apollo.

"Apollo, Ares my nephews how are you two doing today?" Hades asked holding out his pale white hand for them to shake it. "Oh my dear Artemis you are looking more beautiful every time I see you." Hades said taking a hold of Artemis' hand.

They both looked at his hand, and then at each other. "Fine Hades." They said to him without taking his hand. Artemis thanks Hades and went back to what she was doing. Hades smiled at them and went up to his older sister's Hera and Hestia.

"How are you doing my sisters? My Hera what happen to your dress?" Hades asked. They looked at Hades with strange eyes.

"Fine brother." That was all Hestia said to her younger brother.

"It is nothing brother, just my drink spilled on me. But may I ask you Lord Hades why are you here?" Hera asked. Hades was taken back by the question but answered her question.

"For the meeting why do you ask?" Hades asked looking at his brother Zeus. Zeus and Poseidon began to stand from their thrones.

"You are not welcome here brother. You are not to come until the winter solstice Hades. You must leave my kingdom at once." Zeus said to Hades. Hades looked at his two younger brothers and at the rest of the gods.

"Well I see. I am still a part of this meeting brother. I will not be talk to like some minor god. I am the Lord of the Dead!" Hades yelled at his brothers and put on his helm of darkness and disappearing into the dark shadows. Just as Hades was about to leave the Messenger of the Gods, his second youngest nephew Hermes flew right into the Lord of the Dead.

"Please forgive me Lord Hades I didn't see you there." Hermes said trying to catch his godly breath. Hades nodded at the boy and began to move pass Hermes.

"Oh! Hermes I will need you to company some souls to the Underworld. And **PLEASE** don't steal from them!" Hades said looking at his nephew. Hermes gave him a sly smile. Hades knew that smile too well.

"Why would I ever do that uncle?" Hermes said in a mischief tone. The other Gods looked at the messenger and rolled their eyes.

"WHAT!?" Hermes yelled to the other Gods. They were not going to answer his shout, but Athena stood up and looked at her favorite half-brother.

"Hermes you are the God of Trickery, and thieves. This is why no one believes you." Athena said sitting down in her throne. Hermes gasps at Athena and acted that he was offended by what she said.

"Hey don't forget that I am also the God of Shepherds, Travellers, Merchants, Commerce, Sports, Athletes, and Border Crossing Guide to the Underworld. I am a busy God. Sure stealing and trickery are the best things I do, but I don't steal from the dead. As a matter of fact I have not stolen anything in about three months." Hermes said to his family. They all looked at Hermes shock at what they heard. Hades looked at Hermes and knew why the boy has not stolen anything.

"I see that the mortal has a good hold on your heart." Hades as he began to walk away from his family, Zeus called his name to stop him and Hades turned to his brother.

"What mortal Hades?" Zeus' voice sound like that of thunder in the meeting room were all the Gods where. Hades shook his head at his younger brother.

"Some King of the Gods you are Zeus. You have not notice that your pride and joy was sneaking out of Olympus just to look at a mere seventeen-year-old mortal boy named Nikola of Athens. The boy is head over heels in love. This is the reason that he has been late giving out messages to us. For example I gave him a letter to give to you three weeks ago. Have you seen it brother?" Hades told Zeus. Hermes was trying to get out of the room but the door slammed shut on the messenger.

"Hermes where is the letter?" Zeus said giving Hermes a look that he better have the letter with him right now. Hermes stopped flying and dropped his knees to the floor.

"I-I"

" I what?!" Zeus screamed at the boy.

"I lost the letter when I was looking at Nikola father. But I will find it I am sure of it." Hermes said trying to get himself out of trouble. Zeus went up to the messenger of the Gods and took him by the arms.

"Do you know how dangerous that is boy? If any mortal got ahold of the letter than they will think that the Gods are forgetting our duties. I have to do something to make sure that this dose not happen again." Zeus said to Hermes giving him the most serious face that Hermes has seen on the King of the Gods. Zeus took a mighty breath in and looks into Hermes' brown eyes.

"You are forbidden to see that mortal boy again. You are now to come to Olympus after the end of the day and check in with me. You are to do all your duties and that means to steal. I will have every God and Goddess make sure that you stay away from the boy." Zeus orders Hermes. Thunder began to roar around Olympus, which meant; that they shouldn't go against his rule. Zeus was shock to see that Hermes' eyes were starting water up.

"Hermes he's just a mere mortal boy. There are plenty of them down on Earth." Zeus said putting his right hand under Hermes' chin.

"He's more than a mere mortal father. He's so different then the others I had in my bed. I think he may be the one. And if you tell me I have to stay away from him then I wish that I were dead. Please don't make me suffer without seeing my beloved Nikola." Hermes said trying to not cry so hard in front of the others. But Zeus was pulled Hermes to him and whispered in his left ear.

"You will get over the boy in do time. But you will follow my orders. And if you don't, I will destroy the boy right in front of you. I mean it Hermes. Remember you are a God and your role as a God come first before sexual feelings for a mortal." Zeus said pushing Hermes into his throne. Hermes sat there looking at his father putting his head down. He knew that if he didn't follow his order than Nikola was going to die because of his foolish heart.

Hermes choked on the words that he was going to say. Not meeting his father's eyes he began to cry again. "As you wish my King and father." And that he went silent and would not talk to his older favorite sister, Athena who was trying to comfort him.

"Now as for you Hades. Huh were did that God go?" Zeus said going to the door looking out into the hall only seeing Ganymede. Ganymede came up to Zeus. He was holding a small paper that was to go to Zeus.

"My Lord. Lord Hades wanted me to give you this. He also said, never mind." Ganymede said giving Zeus the letter and walking away from him. Zeus pulled Ganymede to him planted a kiss on his on his forehead.

"Tell me what did my older brother said Ganymede." Zeus asked Ganymede. The boy looked at Zeus and pulled Zeus' face to him.

"He told me to tell you that you should spend more time being a King then going after women and flirting with me." Ganymede said rubbing his right cheek into Zeus' blond bread. "I don't mind that you sexuality want to be with me. I love being your cupbearer and lover to the hottest God in Olympus. I love you my Lord." Ganymede said looking into Zeus' face seeing a little red coming upon the kings' face.

"Oh my sweet Ganymede you make my heart leap for joy. Go and eat and I will meet you later." Zeus giving Ganymede a deeper kisses then before. Ganymede moaned in the Gods mouth. When they pulled away Ganymede nodded his head at the king and went off. Zeus smiled and went back into the meeting room. He read Hades' letter and ripped it up. How dare Hades tell him that he dose not know how to rule the kingdom. As he got into the meeting he looked at Poseidon. His brother knew that they angered their older brother badly.

"Dear brother. I think we hurt Hades' feelings." Poseidon said looking with Zeus at were Hades was just moments ago. The Sea God looked down and saw that Triton was awake and wanting to be put down. He was going to put him down and Amphitrite wanted to hold him in her arms.

"Allow the boy to crawl around Amphitrite. The poor thing just wants to be free." Poseidon told his wife and let the boy go on the floor. The gods began to laugh as Triton crawled around like he was on fire.

"Don't worry about Hades, brother. We can never hurt that God's heart." Said Zeus looking at the god's with a smile.

"Let the meeting began." Zeus said to his family.


	3. Chapter 2: Hades in Trouble

Chapter 2: Hades in Trouble

In the Underworld Cronus, Melinoe and Sisyphus were hiding what they were saying so no one in the Underworld faithfully loyal to Hades would hear them. "I will go hide Melinoe and Sisyphus you are to hide behind Hades' throne until the time is right." Cronus said to her and Sisyphus.

"Yes my Lord." They both said together.

Just then the door to the outer area of the throne room opened. Meaning that Hades has come from Olympus. Sisyphus hurried to get behind the throne just when the doors opened and slammed shut behind the Lord of the Dead. "CASTER!" Hades yelled into the Underworld. It took a few seconds but the young dragon came flying into the throne room as fast as he could. He stopped at Hades feet bowing like a fool.

"M-My L-Lord H-Hades! H-How c-can I b-be of s-service." Caster said to him. Caster was a dragon that Hades took in to protect him for the mortals.

A mortal hero destroyed Caster's parents. Some fool who had no drop of Godly blood in him. Hades was allowed to go to the surface once every two years, and that day he killed the mortal that was going to hurt Caster. Turned out that Zeus was going to give that mortal to his favorite daughter, Athena to wed. Athena was trying to help her Uncle Hades out in court, but her father's word was law.

When he did that Zeus came down and banished him to the Underworld for the wrong that he did. He had also forbid him to never sire any children or fall in love. All because of what he done to Zeus' plans for Athena. Hades and him never got alone after that. Hades still thinks that his brother is being such a godling that he ruined his plans. Hades wondered why he never took the throne a become King of the Gods. He was the oldest of his brothers and by law it was his right. "If only I did not get the short end of the stick I would be king and Zeus would bow to me." Hades said under his breath.

"My Lord are you alright?" The little dragon asked his foster father.

"I am fine my sweet Caster. I just need to take a trip from the Underworld. You and Thanatos will run the Underworld until I get back. Now I just need to find Thanatos." Hades said about to leave the throne room when someone stopped him.

"Why not let me run the Underworld father?" Melinoe asked her father coming from the same door that Caster came in from. Hades looked at her and his black eyes harden. Hades hated to this nymph so much. The girl really truly believed that she was his daughter. That was far from the truth. She was nothing to him. Her mother trick Hades into thinking that she was indeed his child and gave her to him to raise in the Underworld. Hades was so over joyed thinking that he finally had a child to call his own. But soon the real father of Melinoe came telling Hades the truth. His joy became sadness then turned to anger. He could never look at the nymph with the same loving, prideful eyes again. He knew he should not blame the girl, but he could not get over his hurt in his heart.

"No Melinoe you are too young to take on the Underworld. Thanatos is more able to handle the Underworld. Now leave me to go find Thanatos." Hades said walking away from Melinoe. She looked at Sisyphus that she was going to get the plan started.

"Father I think that Thanatos is right?" Melinoe said to Hades. Hades stopped right in his tracks and looked at her.

"What in the Underworld are you talking about Melinoe?" Hades said going next to his throne. Without him noticing Sisyphus got behind him. He looked at her and saw that she was smiling. "What are you smiling about Melinoe?" Hades said looking at her with cold eyes.

"You should let me rule the Underworld. I am the true death for the Underworld not Thanatos. You never give me a chance to prove myself father why?" Melinoe said getting mad at Hades.

Hades anger was becoming worst then before with the girl. "Do you truly think that you are my daughter, my heir to the Underworld, Melinoe?" Hades said to Melinoe who looked at Hades with shock in her eyes.

"But you are my father! You raised me since I was a baby! I hate you! Why would you say that to me?" Melinoe said squeezing her hands together in anger.

"You will not talk to me that way child! You are a servant to the Underworld not my heir to the Underworld! Now you do as you are told and leave me alone. You have a job to do Melinoe." Hades said still looking at Melinoe's.

"You know My Lord I think its time for you to leave." Melinoe said pushing Hades into the Sisyphus' arms. Hades turned around and the mortal king holding onto him.

"How dare you Melinoe! And you Sisyphus I will make you pay for escaping your punishment." Hades trying to shadow out of the throne room to find his helmet to take care of Melinoe and Sisyphus. But soon someone else had taken a hold of him. He knew that this immortal was strong, but it was the only way to get out of this was to fight.

Hades turned around and saw that it was his father, Cronus. His eyes wide with fear that he escapes Tartarus. This is the only thing that scared him more than anything. "FATHER!" Hades screamed when his body was being pulled close to his father's body. Cronus started saying a spell into the air, which made Hades feel very weak. "What is going on I feel so weak." Hades said weakly.

"Do not worry my eldest son. Soon the pain will be over and you will forget everything soon. Soon you will forget who you are." Cronus said to Hades who was trying to get away, but failing to do that. Cronus loved that Hades was going deeper into his body. The titan knew that the spell was working on his son.

As Cronus was saying the spell Hades powers were fading away. "BROTHERS! BROTHERS PLEASE HELP ME!" Hades screamed weakly for Zeus and Poseidon to come and help him defeat their father. But they did not come. Hades looked at his father with silver tears in his dead soulless eyes.

"You know they will not come! Why even try!" Cronus yelled at his son, and took the rest of his powers into his body. He threw Hades from him and looked at his body. "My body is finally backed to the way it was. I will finally destroy Zeus and take my kingdom back with your powers my son." Cronus said with a smile.

Hades tried to get up but he just fell to the floor. He did not dare want to look at his body. He knew what his father had done to him. He made him into a mortal teenager. "You will pay for this father. I will go to Mount Olympus and tell Zeus what you have done to me." Hades said knowing that there was no hope.

"Heh. And what good would that do Hades? You are a mortal now and the law said that a mortal and a demigod cannot step onto Mount Olympus. I will make you forget your name. I cannot have you going to Zeus' temple telling him about my plans." Cronus said to Hades giving him an evil smile. Hades backed up right into Sisyphus. Sisyphus pushed Hades into Melinoe who took him to the river Styx.

The boy that looked back at Hades was not him. Hades had dark cold black eyes. Now were the same black eyes but now had fear in them. His skin was still pale but he had a thin face. His hair was the same black and messy. His clothes were that of a mortal teen. When Melinoe took him closer to see the refection in the river, he saw that his eyes could not see the Underworld anymore. He truly lost all his powers to his father. This is also means that he was forgetting who he was. "No this can not be happening to me." Hades said in a low whisper.

"Do not worry my dear boy when you are on the land of the living you will forget everything that happened to you." Cronus said taking Hades by the throat and throwing him up to the mortal world. Caster tried to help his Lord, but Melinoe sent him into the cave that Cronus was in and sealed the cave up.

"Now that Hades is out of the way we can work out a plan for you to trick Thanatos into thinking that Hades left you in charged Melinoe. And I will work on tricking the fates to release your soul Sisyphus." Cronus said laughing with his titan powers and with Hades powers too.

Now there was nothing to stop the Titan of time from taking back what was rightfully his. All he had to do is make sure that Zeus would buy that Hades is on vacation and Melinoe was taking over the Underworld until he got


	4. Chapter 3: A Boy at Sea

Chapter 3: A Boy at Sea

On the coast of Athens the young hero in training was walking along the shore. Alexander of Crete walked among the shore of the Aegean Sea. The sand was darker then any time that he had walk before. He knew that something was not right this day. He just could not put his finger in it. He looked out to sea and saw that the sea was calm. This was good for the city-state of Athens. The Lord of the Sea, The mighty God Poseidon did not care for the people of Athens. This has been going since Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena were fighting for the city-state and you can tell who won the city-state and called it Athens. Yes if said Lady Athena then you are right, and Poseidon never really got over the fact that the people of Athens chosen the olive tree over his sea water fountain. But that is another myth for another day.

"Thank the Gods that the great Lord Poseidon is happy this day. The sea looks so beautiful when it is calm. Well I must be getting home Lord Apollo will be bringing the Sun to rest soon. Wait what is that in the water?" Alexander said looking out into the sea. Then was a dark target in the sea that was not moving but was going under the waves and coming back up. Alexander had a dark feeling that it was a human in the sea. He wasted no time in jumping in the water swimming to the target. As he swam to the target he saw that he looked to the same age as him.

He took a hold of the boy and saw that he was not breathing. "How did you get into the sea?" Alexander asked the unconscious boy. "Do not worry I got you." Alexander said taking a hold of the boy and put him on his back. A moan came from the boy. Alexander knew that he had to get to the shore with the boy. He began to swim back with much difficulty with having the boy on his back and that he was tried. He knew that he had to get back to the shore. Or he and the boy would be in more trouble then they are now. You see if they passed away with not a burial or a gold coin they could not get ferry to take them across the river Styx. He needed to make it to the shore. Alexander needed to be brave. But to tell you the truth he was scared. Not only for him but also for the young boy who still unconscious on his back. He began to prey to the God of the Sea.

"Please my Lord Poseidon please allow to make it to the shore. Please I must save this boy." Alexander prayed to the sea. The boy began to cough up water on Alexander's back as he moved his head. Alexander singed thanking the Gods that he was alive. He finally made it to the shore and put the boy on his back. He began to push on his stomach. He began to cough up the rest of the water. He opened his eyes and there were dark eyes looking at Alexander.

"Thanks the Gods you did not pass away and go into the Underworld." Alexander said to him. The boy looked around not understanding where he was and looked at Alexander trying to speak to him.

"Where I am? Who are you? How did I get in the sea?" The boy asked. Alexander looked at him with worry in his brown eyes.

"My name is Alexander of Crete. My parents are Thalia and Nestor of Crete. I moved to Athens to become a great hero like Theseus. What is your name? Where are you from?" Alexander asked him.

The boy pulled himself up to sit on his rear looking at Alexander. "I do not know. I cannot even remember where I am from." The boy said trying hard to think of his name and his homeland. Alexander put his hand on his shoulder trying to help the boy not be so sad.

"You poor thing, curse by the Gods. Come I will bring you to my master's house. We should get going before night comes upon us." Alexander said giving him his tan hand too the boy. The boy took the hand with his pale right hand and stood up from the dark sandy shore. He felt dizzy and fell into Alexander. Alexander caught him and put his arm over him. "Come on lets go." Alexander said to the boy as they began to walk to his master's house.

"Will you help me find out who I am, Alexander of Crete?" The boy asked him.

Alexander smiled a sad smile and pulled him closer to him. "I will try to help you no matter what happens we will find out together who you are." Alexander said as they began to walk away from the water.

As the two boys began to leave the sea began to have waves as a dark figure rose from the sea. The figure smiled an evil smiled and opened his eyes, to view golden eyes. "You will not remember anything my eldest boy. You should have never sided with your younger brothers. You would have been my only heir. You could have been king of the gods. But now you are my enemy. And when the time comes I will kill you in this mortal form. That way my dear Hades you will never be able to be a god again." Cronus said laughing to himself.


	5. Chapter 4: Cronus' Plan is in Action

Chapter 4: Cronus' Plan is in Action

In the Underworld Melinoe sat comfortable on Hades' throne. "Finally I can prove that I am the true heir to the Underworld." Melinoe said out loud. Cronus came up from behind the throne and smiled an evil smile.

"How do you like the throne child? Does it fill your dreams?" The Lord of time asked. Melinoe looked behind him and saw the true ruler of the world. She smiled at the titan.

"Why yes, my lord it dose. Father has good taste in picking the right bones to go on his throne. All I need is Thanatos to see that I am the right god I mean goddess for the job." Melinoe said.

But there was a sounding of a door opening to the throne room. Cronus disappeared into the dark shadows. The door burst open to show the fury Alecto flying in.

"My Lord Hades I came to…were is Lord Hades Melinoe?" Alecto asked the nymph who was sitting in Hades throne. Melinoe's gave her a smile.

"Our Lord went on a little rest for the week Alecto. But honey please call me Lady Melinoe. I am taking care of the Underworld awhile he is away." Melinoe said licking her lips at the fury. She had always had strong feelings for Alecto. She never really knew how to tell her father that she was gay. She tried everything not to feel this way but she was only truly happy wanting to be with a women. So after coming to terms with the idea she started to see Alecto in a different light. A light that she knew that she could not have. You see Alecto had fallen in love with Hades and was hoping one day that her Lord would see how much she wanted to be with him.

Alecto looked at Melinoe with disgust in her black eyes. She knew that Lord Hades was not thinking right. To leave Melinoe under control of the Underworld and not her, Thanatos, or even Caster was not like him. He had always told her that she was too young to rule and he was not her heir to the throne. Nobody ever saw her Lord cry but her. She was there for him when he was banished to stay in the Underworld and to never have any children. He would be a great father, if Zeus had never made that stupid law. Then when Melinoe came into his life, with her mother stating that she was his. Well let's just say Alecto had never seen him so happy. His smile was beautiful that Alecto have ever seen. That is when she realized that she had fallen in love with her lord. One day she will tell Hades how she feels but for now she must understand why he did not come to tell her that he was leaving. "He should not have left you in charge Melinoe. It should have been Thanatos to watch the Underworld. But I will be watching you. Any wrong move you do and I will let Hades know." Alecto said to Melinoe as she opened her wings and began to fly.

"Oh do not be like that Alecto. Now come here and give me a kiss." Melinoe said putting her right hand on her mouth and blowing a kiss to the angry fury. Alecto's eyes changed from around black eyes too slit black eyes.

"You disgust me child! Shut your mouth!" Alecto yelled at her. Melinoe smiled at her.

"Fine then. Was there anything you have to report to me Alecto?" She asked giving her a smile of pure joy to see the fury looking at her with those attractive black eyes. Melinoe could not believe that those eyes have been on her this whole time. Even if it was for disgust, it was still something to Melinoe.

"It was a letter to Lord Hades, from Lady Athena. But I will go and find Lord Hades to give him the letter." Alecto said as she flew to the door. But the door slammed shut on her.

"What was that for Melinoe?" Alecto asked her with pure hatred in her cold black eyes.

"As I told you Alecto dear, I am dealing with all of my father's business until he gets returns. Now will you give me the letter." Melinoe said to her.

Alecto could not disrespect Melinoe anymore then she had already. She could send Hermes to Hades and make sure that his nephew told him that his top fury was not listening to her.

Alecto knew that she would disrespect Hades' order if she did not show her at lets some respect. She did the only thing she could do bowed her head to Melinoe and gave her the letter.

Melinoe smiled at her and took a hold of claw and gave it a kiss. Alecto looked at her with her eyes turning into dangerous slits. "My Lady Melinoe may I ask if you do not kiss my claw again." Alecto said to her taking away her claw away from her.

"As you wish my dear. Now you may go." Melinoe told her turning her back to her. She started to sit on her throne.

"If you need me Lady Melinoe I will be in the field of punishment dealing with the wicked souls. Shall I send Thanatos to you?" Alecto asked. With that Melinoe smiled and said yes to her.

As soon as she left she opened the letter to read what Hades' niece the wisdom girl as she called her wrote to Hades.

 _Dear Lord Hades,_

 _I am sorry about what father had said to you. After you left I had told father that was unwise not to have you at the meetings. Death is important to know what is going on. After that father had finally agreed to let you join the meeting next month. I look forward to seeing you Uncle and I hope the dead are treating you with much respect._

 _Wisdom and blessings_

 _Athena_

"Good Melinoe! Now that you are back in the meeting the plan will be able to move on." Cronus said.

"All I have to do is send Zeus a letter that I will attend the meetings and that Hades went on vacation." Melinoe said.

They both looked at each other and knowing that the plan was truly going to happen. "Now I will leave you to Thanatos my dear. Oh and please Melinoe be nice to him. Good day my child. Now I am off to sweet talk the Fates into letting King Sisyphus' soul go." Cronus said bowing to Melinoe. She got up and bowed to the titan. With that Cronus was gone and left Melinoe all alone in the throne


	6. Chapter 5: The Boy from Somewhere

Chapter 5: The Boy from Somewhere

As Alexander walked with the boy to his master's house they began to talk some more. "Do you remember anything about your life?" Alexander asked the dark haired boy.

The boy face was strained trying to remember what had happened to him. "I believe my father hated me. I think he cast me out of , but I am not sure. My mother tried to save me but she was not strong to stop my dad. I guess you can call me Hadrian or Phthiotis or Magnesia." The boy said giving his pale right hand to Alexander who took it with tan left hand and began to shake them together.

"Well let's go Lord Apollo will be leaving the sky soon." Alexander said to Hadrian. Hadrian had frozen right on the spot. He had known the God of the Sun better than any mortal, but he did not know why. Alexander looked at him letting his hand go. "What is wrong Hadrian? You look as you seen a spirit came back from Underworld." Alexander said to him.

Hadrian took his right and left hand and went through his messy black hair. He looked up at the setting sun then to Alexander. "I am not sure, but I feel like I know Lord Apollo. But he is a very popular God for my family I think." Hadrian said.

The boys started walking again to Athens. As they began to walk they start tell stories about the great Gods. "Then Theseus had killed the Minotaur to save Athens from King Minos." Alexander said to Hadrian. Hadrian looked at the boy.

"Was not Minos from Crete? Weren't they the most powerful city-state?" Hadrian asked Alexander. Alexander put his tan hands through his black long curly hair.

"Well yes King Minos was from Crete, and he made Athens Scarface seven virgin males and seven virgin female to Crete. During that time Athens and Sparta had too pay tribute to Crete. Crete was very powerful, city-state. But at the end of the story King Minos' Crete was not as powerful as it once was." Alexander told Hadrian. The sun began too set over the city-state of Athens.

By the time they made it to Alexander's master house the sun was gone from the sky and the stars were now out. "Well we are here. Come on Hadrian lets go to bad." Alexander said to Hadrian.

As they got into the house the old master came upon them. "My boy Alexander where have you been? And who is this boy with you?" The master said to two the boys. They bowed their heads to the old man.

Alexander looked at his master and spoke to him. "Master this is Hadrian of Phthotis or Magnesia. I found him unconscious in Lord Poseidon's domain. He dose not remember anything that happen to him. May he stay with us Master until he can find out what happen to him?" Alexander asked with the hope that his master will say yes.

The master looked at Hadrian as if there were something important about the boy. "I believe that the boy can stay. I feel terrible that you cannot remember who you are. The Fates have necessary curse you my boy. Come you must be hungry let me feed you both before you allow Morpheus to bring you dreams." The master had told them. As the two boys ate the lovely food that was given to them. They talked about why Alexander came to Athens when he was born in Crete.

"I wanted to be a great hero like Heracles and Jason. I felt that I had to journey away from my home to achieve this glory. That is when I met my master, Jayson of Athens. He has many great mortal men. He believes that a mortal men can be a hero too not just a demigod." Alexander said puffing out his chest in pride that his master was the best. The master walked up to the boy's and started to put Alexander's shoulder as a proud father then a master.

"I have to say that I wish Alexander was my son. He shows great promise of being a great hero. My own sons cannot compare to now I feel knowing this young boy. Now what about you my boy do you remember anything from your family." Jayson said to Hadrian. Hadrian looked at the men; then closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember what happen to him.

As his eyes were closed a picture started to come from somewhere deep in his mind. The picture was that of the Underworld. Hadrian did not understand why he was seeing the Underworld, but he felt like he was at home there. He was indeed not dead, or he did he think he was an escaped soul. But all he knew is that he felt at home in the Underworld. Hadrian opened his eyes to see Alexander and the master looking at him. He knew that if he told him what he saw then they would think he was an escaped soul from Tartarus. He was every sure that they would kick him out of their house.

"Well Hadrian what did you see?" Alexander asked him. Hadrian looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I am not sure what I saw." He lied. "I think it has something to do with my family but I saw no one, I did not even know the place I was at. I am sorry." Hadrian said putting his head down. But Alexander put his slender right tan hand over Hadrian's pale hand.

"Do not worry my friend we will find out what has happen to you, I am sure of it." Alexander said giving Hadrian a smile. Hadrian looked up from staring at the floor to Alexander's face. Hadrian knew that his new friend was right. Some how they were going to find out whom he was and maybe Hadrian could find out about his family.

As the boys were finishing their dinner they were talking about what they were going to do tomorrow. "We will go to Sparta Hadrian. There is someone I want you to meet." Alexander said looking at Hadrian for a say something. Hadrian smiled while nodding his head. After dinner the men went to the fire in the next room and prayed to the Gods. "My great Olympians please accept this meat as a gift for the wonderful dinner that you have given as. May the Gods hear our pray." The master said throwing the meat into the fire. The boys bowed to the fire and thank the Gods for their life. The master had gotten up from the floor and told the boys to go to bed. The boys had gotten into the bed. Saying good night to each other and allowed Morpheus to play with their dreams.


	7. Chapter 6: Zeus Receive a Letter from Ha

Chapter 6: Zeus Receive a Letter from Hades

On Mount Olympus there were many Gods and Goddess going on about their immortal lives. They were happy with how the day was going. But the King of the Gods was not in a good mood. He was going to have a little chat with the "terror twins" as he called them. Also he was having problems with Hermes. The mighty Zeus felt a hint of guilt for keeping his favorite immortal son away from the boy that he loves. But as king of mortals and gods he has to show that he still has power of the other gods.

The throne room doors opened to view two teen male gods. Zeus looked at boys and saw the boys looking at him waiting. Deimos had nothing of Aphrodite in him. Zeus had always told Hera that he was looking at Ares as a young godling. But Phobos had a lot of Aphrodite in him. The only two things that he had of his father were his hands and his personality. Other than that he was all his mother. The boys bowed to their grandfather with respect. "You wanted to see us great grandfather Zeus?" The boys said.

Zeus stood up from his throne and went to the boys. As he walked up to the boys they took their eyes off Zeus and looked down the hall. Zeus knew to every well whom the boys were looking at. Ares would not let the twins out of his view even if his father wanted to talk to them. This angered Zeus more and he took a hold of the twins by the arms and pulled them into the throne room. With the other hand slammed the doors shut.

The War God did not like this one bit. His father had no right to hold his son's like that. No one touches his twins like that! Not even his own father! As Ares' began to walk to the throne room a goddess took a hold of his arm.

"It will not be wise to upset father more than he is already. The twins will be fine Ares." A gray-eyed goddess said to him. Ares pulled his arm away as quick as he could from his half-sister, Athena. His fire eyes looked upon Athena's calm gray ones; he did not want to deal with her right now.

"Do not touch me Athena! I am still mad at you for finding a weakness in my army. This is going to take me forever to fix. And I know how much he hates my boys. You say that they will be fine, but you never had father's hatred upon you." Ares said looking down upon his sister Athena who nodded her head at her brother. She had to agree with her brother. She had never had the hatred of her father upon her. He was upset with her for disobeying him during that little insist with the Trojans. But that was a story all of it's own.

She looked at her brother and let go of his right arm. "Let me talk to father. I can calm him down so he's not to hard on the boys." Athena said walking to the throne room doors. She opened the doors and saw that the boys were in front of her father. "Father may I have a word?" Athena asked walking in and bowing to her father. The twins turned from Zeus and bowed to Athena.

"Good evening Aunt Athena how are you." Deimos and Phobos said together bowing to her. Athena smiled at her favorite nephews. She never told anyone that the eldest children of Ares and Aphrodite were her favorite from their brothers and sisters. Also she would never say to her brother.

"I am fine boys. How are you?" Athena asked them.

"We are good my Lady." The boys said together. Athena remembered them very well when they were younger. They were never apart from each other. They were good brothers that would always be there for each other.

Zeus looked to Athena taking his eyes off the twins. "What is that you want to talk about my dear daughter?" Zeus asked Athena. Athena took her eyes off the twins and swept her gray eyes upon her father's stormy blue eyes.

"Father, I know that you are mighty, but I must advice you not to be too hard on the twins. I feel that the boys will listen to you my great father." Athena said looking into her father's eyes. The twins were looking from Athena to Zeus to see who would speak next.

Zeus was looking at Athena with a serious expansion upon his face. He was about to say something to Athena. Then Hermes came flying into the room with a letter in his right hand. Zeus looked up from Athena and gave Hermes a sad smile. The god had not been his happy go lucky self. The king of the gods had felt that the punishment was maybe too hard, but to go back on his word would make the other gods think that he was going soft.

Hermes looked at his father with sad brown eyes and looked down at the marble floor. He will not look at his father or the three others in the room. "I have a letter for you father. It's from the Underworld, but it is not from Lord Hades." Hermes said flying up to his father's face and gave him the letter. He bowed his head to his father. "I have a few more letters to give out then I will be back on Mount Olympus, by the time Apollo's duty will be done." Hermes said to Zeus. Zeus gave a nod to Hermes who took off out of the throne room. Zeus did not see the single tear that came down from Hermes' eyes. Athena felt bad for her brother. She knew that this was hard for him to stay away from that mortal that he fell in love.

"Athena." Zeus said trying to get his daughter's attention. Athena looked away from her where her brother was and looked upon her father. She walked up to her father and looked at him. He looked at her wanting advice from her. "Do you think that I am too hard on Hermes?" Zeus asked his daughter.

Athena wanted to tell her father that it was cruel what he was doing to Hermes. But she knew it was good for her brother. "I feel that he will learn from this father. He must understand that his duty as a god comes first, then his sexual feelings comes later." Athena said to her father. The twins were still standing there waiting for Zeus to say anything to the both of them.

"Grandfather Zeus may we go back to father?" Phobos asked Zeus. Deimos stood a little closer to his brother. He was the oldest of the pair and always wanted to make sure no harm comes to Phobos. He will never say this to anyone but Zeus was the only one he feared more than his own father. He knows that his father would never hurt him or Phobos, but he could not say that about Zeus. He wanted to hold his brother's hand, but he did not want his brother to think that he was scared. Many people would think that he had the hot's for his brother, but that was not true. He could not live his immortal life without his brother. They just shared a close bond and nothing more then that. Oh yeah and they sleep in the same bed. But do not judge the sons of Ares. It will be the last thing you will ever do. Just to give a fair warning. Do not say I did not warn you. Now back to the story.

Zeus looked up and took his right hand off his throne arm and motions the boys to come forward. "Remember what I told you boys. If I hear from her mother that you are making fun of your brother, Eros I will punishment you two do you understand me?" Zeus asked the twins. The boys nodded their heads at Zeus.

"Grandfather Zeus may we now go back to our father?" Phobos asked again. Deimos took a hold of his brother hand looking at Zeus. Zeus gave the boys a look. But he did not say anything to them. He gave Athena the letter and looked back to the boys. He looked at the boys and nodded his head and with a wave of his right hand telling the boys that they could go. They bowed to Zeus and Athena and turned to walk to the door where their father was.

Ares looked at the boys opening his arms for his sons. Now Ares did show them love and affectation to his twins. They were his pride and joy. Even when one of the twins got sick he would go into their bedroom just to make sure that there was nothing wrong. Whispering words of "I love you", "get well my little warrior", or the most hardest thing for the boys to hear from their father was this "daddy will protect my baby." To the twins this had always embarrassed them so much. They were happy that their father did not show his affectionate side to them that much. The boys did have a reputation to keep. As I like to call them, The Phobia Twins. If you know the myths about them then you will know why I call them that. Sorry back to the story.

"Daughter what should I do about this?" Zeus asked the Goddess of Wisdom. Athena looked at the letter to read what the letter said.

Dear Mighty Lord Zeus,

I, Melinoe, chthonic nymph have important information for you. Your brother, Lord Hades has gone on a little break from the dead, and has left me in charge of the Underworld. If you wish for me to come to the meetings then I will take Hades place until he returns.

I will be waiting for your return letter my Lord Zeus. I hope that I can make my Lord Hades proud of me that I was able to do my duty for the Underworld.

Yours deadly truly

Melinoe

"Father this does not sound right. Lord Hades would not leave her in control of the Underworld. But I am not sure I can give advice on this father. The only thing I can say is to watch Melinoe closely in the meetings." Athena said giving the letter back to her father.

"I will write a letter to Melinoe that she can come to the meetings I wonder why my brother would not allow the young dragon or Thanatos to watch the Underworld?" Zeus asked Athena.

Athena looked into her father's eyes to answer his question. "I am not sure father. Maybe Uncle did not think that Castor could not take care of the Underworld. And maybe Thanatos is too busy with his duties to watch the Underworld. I must take my leave father. I will be at my temple in Athens." Athena said taking a bow to Zeus and walks away.

Zeus smiled a little at Athena. Looked down at the note and began to write a replay back to Melinoe.

Dear Melinoe,

I am writing to you from the letter that you send me. I have done some great thinking about what you have written me. As you well know that Lord Hades is only allowed to come to Mount Olympus on the winter solstice, the darkest time of the year. But with the advice of Lady Athena, I have come to agreement to allow you in my brother place to come to the meetings. I will see you, Melinoe at the end of next mouth.

I will also talk to you about why my brother, your Lord Hades did not tell me that he was going on vacation. I hope the dead are treating you well. If you need any help remember that Thanatos will able to help you child. I am surprised that Hades gave you this great chance to prove yourself.

Yours truly,

Zeus, King of the Gods

Zeus felt there was something wrong about this, but put the idea in the back of his mind. Hades did need a break from his duty. But Zeus wishes Hades had said something to him before going off. His brother was going to hear it when he got back. But if only Zeus knew the true story of what happen to his older brother.

"But why do I still have a sickening feeling that something is not right? Maybe Melinoe may give me the answer that I need to stop warring about this." Zeus said folding up the note. He was going to give it to Hermes tomorrow. All he had to do was wait until next month. Then he will know once and for all if he has anything to worry about.


	8. Chapter 7: Eros Yells at Love

Chapter 7: Eros Yells at Love

As the sun began to go down in the city-state of Argos were the Goddess of love was sitting on a beautiful chair waiting for her son's to come home. Aphrodite was playing with her golden hair. "I miss my babies so much." Aphrodite signed. She had gotten up and began to look around her home. Nothing was very special in Argos anymore to her. "Mmm. Maybe I can get Hephaestus to change the temple a little. Maybe Argos will become special once again." Aphrodite said to herself out loud.

As she turned around she heard from the door the sound of heavenly laughter. The goddess smiled a lovely smile. Her pride and joys were home and by the sound of the laughter safe also. She did not understand why she had treat Eros as a grow up God. To her he was always going to be her little godling of love. But she knew that Eros would not make it with his father. Do not get the goddess wrong she knew that Ares was a great father. But he will have no patience with the love god. As she thinking the door threw open to relieve to young gods who had water in their eyes from laughing too much. They stopped when they saw their mother watching them. They bowed their heads to their mother. "My boys do not bow to me. I am so happy to see you both home safe and sound. Come give your mother a hug." Aphrodite said opening her arms wide for her two sons to give her a hug.

The boys looked at each other than Anteros went to give his mother a hug. Eros stayed were he was. He needed to prove to the rest of the Olympians that he is not weak. He loved his mother, but she knew that he had to prove himself.

"Eros come on my son, come give mommy a hug." Aphrodite said gesturing with her right hand for the love god to come into her. Eros felt his heart drop when looking into his mother's eyes. He did not want to hurt her, but he knew what he had to do.

He took a deep breath and began to go up to his mother. She smiled at him with her eyes showing so much pride and love. Eros got up to Anteros and taps him on his left arm. His little brother took a step back from his mother and looked at Eros. The both boys looked so much like each other that many of the immortals thought that they were twins. But Eros was older than Anteros. Also Anteros was the last affair child from Ares and Aphrodite. To his parents he was the only child that was planned. Anteros looked up to his brother with so much love and respect that he will do anything for him.

"Yes brother." Anteros asked Eros. Eros looked into his eyes and saw love in them.

Eros smiled at his brother. "Can you leave mother and I alone for a moment I must talk to her." Eros said looking at his brother right in the eyes.

"Yes brother. Good night mother I will be heading to bed." Anteros said kissing Aphrodite on her right cheek. He went up to Eros and gave him a hug. Eros returned the hug to his brother. As Anteros left the room leaving the older god and goddess alone in the room.

Aphrodite looked at Eros and knew what he wanted to talk about. "well my son what is it that you want to talk about?" Aphrodite asked Eros. The love god put down his bow and handled of his arrows.

"Mother you remember what grandfather Zeus had said to you?" Eros asked. Aphrodite looked at her son shocked. She could not believe that he was telling her what to do.

"Yes but what dose that matter?" Aphrodite asked Eros rolling her eyes. She knew that her son was trying to be firm with her. To prove himself that he did not need her to help to sleep with her powers. But he knew that this was not going to go well. He needed to be firm with her more. He knew this would hurt her for what he was about to say. He had made up his mind from coming back that he was going to go live with his father. He just needed to tell his mother. He took a long deep breath.

"Mom I have come to a decision." Eros said to her.

She looked at him not understanding what he made a decision on. She was thinking that maybe he wanted to change how he did his job. Aphrodite had already had a talk with him about this. He could not change what he was his job. Is job was to deal with the homosexual aspect of love and her was the heterosexual aspect of love. She knew that he wanted to show that he could do both jobs. But his mother had always told him no. She had always said that that would be too much for him to take on. This lead to many disagreements, but in the long wrong his mother had always won the fight. She was not in the mood to fight with him. It would lead into one of them leaving the room with tears in their eyes. "What is the decision that you made, Eros?" Aphrodite asked. She was now waiting for the same fight to happen.

"I think it will be good for me to go stay with father for the one mortal year. I asked Grandfather Zeus is I could and he gave me his blessing thinking that this was a great idea for me and you." Eros said to his mother.

Aphrodite looked at him as if her son had just slapped her in the face. He wanted to stay with his father! She could not believe what she just heard. "Fine then Eros! If you want to stay with Ares, then just go!" Aphrodite yelled with her tears flowing down her cheeks. The candles had gone out at this point leaving them both in the darkness. Aphrodite turned to walk away from Eros.

"Mother! Please do not be mad at me! I just." His mother cut Eros short.

"Just leave Eros. Oh, and tell your father that I want to speak to him the next time we meet I cannot believe that Zeus gave his blessing in this. He should have given me more time. I still cannot believe that my own son going against my back. Go stay with your father. I am only going to say this once to you Eros. Do not think your father will help you out if you get nightmares. He will make you deal with them just the same way he made your brothers deal with it. Now be gone with you." Aphrodite said disappearing into the temple.

Eros signed and put his head down in shame. He did not want to make his mother this upset, but he knew that this was the only way she would not get in trouble. His mother just would not see it that way. He had taken the wrath. Thank the Gods he did not let her know that his father had told him to do this. Eros knew very well that his mother would have never forgave him. The only thing that was true was that Zeus did give his blessing to Eros. "I am sorry mother. I hope one day you can forgive me." With those words, Eros was gone.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting a Spartan Demigod

Chapter 8: Meeting a Spartan Demigod

In the morning Hadrian had woken up with a cold sweat. He did not understand the dream and what it meant. It had something to do with the Underworld and three creatures. "Why can I not remember what happen to me?" And why dose it have to do with the Underworld?" Hadrian asked rubbing his pale hands over his face. He started thinking that he was an escape soul that got out of the Underworld. But then the Lord of the Dead would have set Thanatos to get him. Poor Hadrian was so confused and scared. He knew something bad happened to him he just did not know how or why.

He looked over at Alexander who was still sound asleep. He wanted to tell Alexander about his dream. But he did not know how he would take it. Hadrian got out of bed and went up to Alexander's bed. He gently pushed him to wake up. Alexander moans and turned around to see who woke him up. "Hadrian? What is wrong?" Alexander said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Hadrian took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you Alexander. What I have been seeing in my dreams frightens me. I know for sure that you would not want to be my friend anymore." Hadrian said shaking about what he was going to tell him. Alexander looked at him waiting to hear what his friend was going to say.

Alexander smiled at him. "Hadrian I will not stop being your friend. Now I can help you try to figure out what your dream means." Alexander said getting to a sitting position and making room for Hadrian to sit down. Hadrian sat down on the bed and looked at Alexander.

"Are you sure Alexander?" Hadrian asked with his head hung low. Alexander took a hold of his hand and smiled. That was all Hadrian needed to know. He took a deep breath and began to tell him the dream.

"That is all that I can remember Alexander. I am not sure what the dream means, but I know it is not good." Hadrian said not looking into Alexander's eyes.

Alexander looked at his friend with worry in his eyes. "I think you are trying to remember what happen to you, Hadrian. Maybe someone who has passed away is trying to help you remember. But do not worry I will help you find out what you cannot remember." Alexander said smiling at Hadrian. Hadrian was so over joyed that he jumped on Alexander giving him a big hug. Alexander was taken back by his action.

Hadrian saw the look on his face and blushed. " I am so sorry Alexander. I did not mean to make you unconformable." Hadrian said his pale skin turning to a light red. Alexander laughed at him giving him a hug back.

"Do not worry Hadrian. I do not mind. As long as you do not ask me to marry you, then we are fine." Alexander said laughing. Hadrian began to laugh with him.

The boys began to get out of bed and dress for the boy journey to Sparta. "Now the girl we are going to meet is a demigod." Alexander said to Hadrian. Hadrian looked at Alexander tilting his head trying to understand what he had just said. "What is the matter Hadrian?" Alexander asked him.

"I never that the demigod's were real. I always taught that they were from the stories." Hadrian said to Alexander. Alexander smiled at Hadrian.

"That is what I taught too. Then I met Tessa of Sparta. Now she is a demigod. Also she is a good warrior. She wants to join the Amazons." Alexander said. Hadrian smiled at him and got up to get dressed. Alexander followed Hadrian's and began to get dressed.

As the boys walked out to where they could smell fish being cooked over the stone stove. "Well finally you two have awoken up. Now come sit so you can eat." Jayson said to the both of them.

"Master we will be gone for half of the day. We are going to meet Tessa of Sparta." Jayson looked at him and smiled at Alexander.

"Well be careful on the trip Alexander. I hope that you, Hadrian will find out more information about yourself." Jayson said to the boys.

"Thank you I hope this trip helps me." Hadrian said giving him a great smile. The boys began to eat the food. As the boys finish eating the food. They began to clean the small table up and were getting items together that they will need for their journey.

"Please be careful on your journey. I will see you later on." Jayson said giving the boys a long hug and a small put on the back.

"Yes Master we will be fine." Alexander said. Alexander was looking up at his Master with much love in his brown eyes. He had wished that his master were his father. His father was a loving husband to his mother. But when it came to his sons, well lets just say that he did not give a care about them. This is one of the reasons that he left his home. He knew that he hurt his mother with him leaving, but he wanted to be a great hero.

"Thank you for all you have done for me. I will never forget it sir." Hadrian said looking up at the older man smiling.

"Now lets go Hadrian." Alexander said to his friend. They left the house and began their journey to Sparta. They waved goodbye to Jayson and walked away.

During the journey to Sparta the two did not say much of anything to each other. They sat down taking a rest by a tree. Hadrian began to fall asleep and began to dream. Hadrian began to try to remember anything about his life that he was taken away from him. He started to think of something that he did not understand. His father came into view holding onto him as a baby. Hadrian was holding onto his father's finger with his eyes closed. There was a woman behind his father with fear in her eyes. His mother had black eyes that were kind and loving. His father had golden eyes that were cruel and filled with hated. His mother began to talk to his father. " _My Lord you have eaten his twin sister_. _Why have you not eaten our first-born son? Has the guilt of eaten our other children taken a hold of your heart?"_ His father looked at his mother with his cruel golden eyes.

 _"_ _How dare speak out of turn Rhea! I need an heir. I think this boy will be good. What shall we name him my dear?"_ The women looked at her husband with a weird look in her face. Hadrian still did not understand why he was seeing this.

 _"_ _Are we going to keep him brother? You are going to let me have one of my children to raise?"_ His mother had tears in her eyes. His father looked at her with still those cruel eyes. Hadrian's eyes opened to be looking at his father with a smile on his baby face.

 _Hades. That will be his name. Hades, what do you think Rhea?_ His father said wiping drool from his son's face. Rhea looked at her husband with love in her eyes. Maybe just maybe this baby will make her husband stopped eating their children.

 _"_ _Hades is a perfect name for him. Can I hold him love? He must be hungry for food."_ Rhea said going in front of her husband putting her hands out so she can take the baby from him. His father gave him to his mother and stood up from his throne.

 _"_ _I will be back later to take the boy from you. I must go see our brothers. I will inform them that I have claimed my heir. Make sure that Hades only eats the best food. I want the boy to be strong."_ With his father was gone. His mother could not believe that her brother and husband, Hadrian's father was allowing her to keep their son.

Hadrian came out of the dream and saw that Alexander was asleep by the tree. Hadrian followed Alexander and closed his eyes again. In his dream there was his father on a throne with five other males sitting on their thrones.

 _"_ _Now brothers there is a reason that I called this meeting."_ His father had said to them.

 _"_ _Yeah we know brother. You wanted to tell us how awesome we are."_ Hyperion said. Hadrian did not understand any if this. These males were like giants and they had a shine to them that did not make them look human. Hadrian knew who they were; they were the Titans. But how can he be apart of them.

 _"_ _Oh shut up Hyperion! If you were so awesome then why did you allow your younger brother killed our father. Now I called you all here to let you know that I Cronus, King of Othrys have chosen an heir."_ Cronus said looking at each of his elder brothers. All of his brothers looked at him shocked.

 _"_ _Who have chosen Cronus?"_ Crius asked.

 _"_ _My first-born son, Hades. You will all meet him in do time."_ Cronus said to them.

 _"_ _Do you think that is wise brother?"_ Coeus asked. Cronus looked at him with a glare.

 _"_ _What do you mean Coeus?"_ Cronus asked his elder brother.

 _"_ _You know the threat that father stated to you Cronus?"_ Coeus asked. The youngest Titan looked at him and rolled his eyes.

 _"_ _Come on Coeus! Do you really think that father's threat is even going to come true? You all have children that respect you. Why should I eat the boy? I can make sure that the boy fears and respect me. Now I will be back my brothers. I am going to get the boy from our sister."_ Cronus said getting up from his throne and leaving the room.

As soon as the Titan of Time and Agriculture left the throne room his brothers began to talk to each other about their brother and king's change of mind for an heir. Iapetus the Lord of the Underworld and Titan of the West began to talk. _"We must not let Cronus keep the boy. We cannot let father's threat come true. Are you with me brothers?"_ Iapetus said to his brothers.

 _"_ _I agree with you Iapetus, I believe our beloved sister Rhea may have gotten him feeling guilty about eating all the daughter's they have. I feel that we have to remind our brother why he had chosen to eat his children."_ Coeus said. _"We should take a vote. All who believed that Cronus should keep the brat will raise their hands. All who believed that our brother should eat the brat will raise their hands."_ Coeus said to his brothers.

The only one who wanted Cronus to keep the boy was the first titan son of Uranus and Gaia, Oceanus the Titan of the oceans. The rest of his brothers wanted Cronus to eat the boy. The would be Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, and Iapetus who raised their hands. Oceanus knows that he was not voted but being the eldest he still had the upper hand to try to reason with his brothers. _"Brothers. Let Cronus chose what he wants to do with the boy. We may vote as much as we want, but the only one who gets the final say is Cronus."_ Oceanus said to his brothers. Hyperion gave him a look.

 _"_ _Now Oceanus we have to help our little brother out on this matter. You know father kept good on his threats. I want to protect Cronus' rule and I will not let any brat overthrow him. Now you may have gotten soft with all your daughters that you had with Tethys. Now we have voted and you dear brother lost. We are standing by our vote and are going to put some common sense into Cronus."_ Hyperion said to Oceanus who was shaking his head at Hyperion.

 _"_ _I believe that this is not a good idea, but if you think that Cronus will change his mind, because you guys made a vote then lets just wait for Cronus to come back with our nephew."_ Oceanus said looking at the throne room door waiting for Cronus to come back.

The others waited for their king and brother to come back. Finally after thirty minutes of waiting Cronus came back with a small male godling in his arms. All of his brothers got up from their thrones and went to go see the child. _"Well my brothers what do you think?"_ Cronus asked them.

They all took turns at looking at the boy who was fast asleep in their brother's arms. Oceanus looked at the boy and smiled. He had his sister's smile, but he had his father's hands and face structure. He could tell that this boy was going to be strong. He was hoping that his brother would keep his son and prove their father wrong. But before Oceanus could say anything to Cronus, Coeus pushed him away from his brother.

 _"_ _Brother let me hold him for a moment. I want to see if I get anything from the boy."_ Coeus took a hold of the boy and looked at Hades. He began to see Hades grown up with two other male shadows behind him. He began to attack Cronus and his other brothers. He came out of his version and looked at the boy with hated in his eyes.

 _"_ _What is wrong Coeus what did you see in Hades future?"_ Cronus asked his brother.

 _"_ _I see that he will destroy us with two other males Cronus. I think that if you do not eat the boy then your rule will end. But if you do eat the boy then we will continue to rule the cosmos."_ Coeus said to his brother.

They all could see the color drain from their brother's face as he listens to Coeus' tale. He took Hades from Coeus and looked at the boy who was now awake looking at his father smiling. _"Are you sure brother? Are you sure that he will turn on me?"_ Cronus asked.

 _"_ _Yes brother."_ Coeus said looking into Cronus' golden eyes.

Cronus looked down at the boy who was trying to take a hold of his father's finger. Cronus started bringing the boy closer to his face. As he did that Hades began to play with his father's nose giggling up a storm. Cronus smiled at the boy. _"How can he betray me brothers? All I have to do is raise him to respect me. Oh and of course he will respect all of you."_ Cronus said all of his brothers.

"Dada." Hades said to his father. Cronus looked down at the boy with a smile.

 _"_ _He will turn on you. He may not now, but he will. Trust me he will."_ Coeus said to Cronus.

Cronus smile was starting to fade at Hades and was taking what his brother was saying to heart. He started to put Hades closer to his face. Hades began to start crying. "Dada." Hades whimpered at his father. Cronus opened his mouth and began to eat the boy.

"DADA! MOMMA!" Hades cried and screamed and trying to get away from his father. Cronus eats the boy and looked at his brothers.

 _"_ _Now I have to tell Rhea that she dose not have a child brothers. I may be sleeping in the throne room to night. I will see you all later the meeting is done."_ Cronus said walking away from his brothers. Oceanus shook his head at his youngest brother. His fear had won out. He had just wished that his brother would prove their father wrong. But in the end he made his elder brother disappointed in him.


End file.
